


A Confusing Spark (Title is probably gonna change)

by RainyWritesThings



Category: Fairy Tail, laxus dreyar - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyWritesThings/pseuds/RainyWritesThings
Summary: Olivia is forced to move away from her childhood home. She befriends a boy who doesn't turn out to be who she thought. She is faced with the reality that she can either continue to be a victim or finally become the wizard her father always knew she could be. Will she be able to help the man she loves?
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Original Character(s), Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. The Connection

The Beginning

Raindrops softly pattered against the windows of the moving carriage Olivia and her parents rented. She sat silent, pouting with her head resting against the window, fogging the area closest to her nose with every breath. She didn't want to move; she wanted to stay with her friends in Oshibana. Her father had gotten a new job in Magnolia and insisted that a change in scenery would help with Olivia's behavior issues. She huffed, side-eyeing her father hoping he could feel the invisible daggers she was sending his way.

As Magnolia came into view over the horizon Olivia knew there was no way she could weasel her way out of this. “Olivia, honey,” her mother cooed to her, “This won't be so bad. You've always wanted to see new places. Why is this so different than a holiday?”

“Well, seeing as you forced me to abandon my friends back home, I guess this isn't too different than a holiday is it? I have to remake friends, set my new room up, oh... Wait... I forgot one thing. I don't get to come back home. Guess this isn't a holiday.”

“Don't talk to your mother that way, Olivia.” Olivia rolled her eyes and glared at him. “What are you going to do? Make me move again? You're the one who uprooted my entire life and expected me to just roll with it. At this point, you can't do any worse.”

Olivia was distraught. She could no longer hold back any of the emotions she had been working so hard to hide behind a shroud of anger. She began to sob into her hands. “Just stop talking to me. I hate this. I hate you.” She echoed the statements over and over. The final moments of the carriage ride were hushed, with only a few sniffles coming from Olivia.

The carriage halted in front of a humble cottage a few miles from the gates of Magnolia. The family's furniture and assorted items had been delivered a few hours before and Olivia watched in fascination as the movers used magic effortlessly. She squinted her eyes, straining her mind to imitate the magic. The tension from the argument seemed to wash away from the atmosphere.

Her father rested his hand on her shoulder as if almost to comfort her. _One day, you'll be a great magic-user. Have faith in yourself._ He gestured for her to go explore the town, hoping maybe that she would make a friend on the first day of her new life. She hesitated but eventually agreed only if he promised that he and her mother forgave her for all the awful things she had said earlier. With a quick nod, an umbrella, and her favorite yellow rain boots she was on her way down the gravel path.

Olivia had seen Magnolia only once before on a business trip with her mother a few years prior. She remembered how much she wanted to play by the tree near the large castle-like building. _What was it called? I wish I could remember..._ Olivia tapped her chin completely engrossed in thought as she walked closer to the middle of the town.

She could hear a commotion coming from the building but ultimately decided that it was still worth checking out the tree. She had always been calmed by the sight of trees and flowers around her. It reminded her much of her older sister who enjoyed gardening in between her guild jobs. It had been years since she had seen her. Olivia gently sat near the trunk of the tree, resting her back against it. The leaves blocked the soft rain so she closed and laid her umbrella beside her. A sigh escaped her lips. She stared at her hands. She took a deep breath and climbed to her feet.

“I guess I might as well practice...” She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind as her father had taught her. “Just feel the energy in the air, and in your body. Feel the channels of magic through the air..” She mumbled under her breath more words of encouragement. She could feel her fingers tingle, the hairs on her arms stand up. She smiled and opened her eyes. Small sparks jumped across her fingers and arms.

“Wow! That is so cool! How did you do that? Can you teach me!?” The voice broke Olivia's concentration, causing the sparks to immediately dissipate into the air. She stared defeated at her hands. “I was so close..” She could feel the tears.

“Wait! No, no, no! Please don't cry. I didn't mean to!” The voice finally had a body. The boy stood in front of her, his legs bent, arms outstretched. He was frantically trying to keep her from crying. “How long have you been practicing your magic? You're really good. I've been trying but my dad says I'm too weak to learn magic.” Olivia immediately looked into his eyes.

“That's mean. Your dad shouldn't say that.” She let her arms fall to her side. She inhaled the crisp air to center herself and smiled. “I've been practicing my magic for 2 years now. My mom says that the lightning magic skips every generation, but I want to be just like my dad. He always protects me.”

The boy flailed his arms in excitement. “Lightning magic? You're like my dad and grandpa! That's amazing! I want to be friends with all kinds of amazing wizards! My name is Laxus!” He extended his hand eagerly to shake hers. Olivia stared at his outstretched hand. “I wouldn't call myself an amazing wizard, but... My name is Olivia.” She shook his hand firmly just as her dad taught her.

Laxus chuckled to himself. “You're pretty amazing to me. I can't even do what you did...” He rambled off as Olivia stared into his stormy blue eyes. “Hey, Laxus...” She cut off his tangent. “I think you're going to make a great wizard one day. Don't give up.” She grabbed his hand in hers and smiled. “Just remember to try your best.”

**10 years later**

“I'm off to the guild, Mom!” Olivia waited at the door for her mother's farewell. Her mother appeared in the door frame of their home's library. “Olivia make sure you don't forget to visit your father on your way home. It'll be good for him. Ah, and don't forget to thank Erza for helping me with the roofing problems. It would have been quite the miserable rainy season if she hadn't helped.” Olivia threw a soft smile towards her mother. “I won't, mom. Please go relax. You shouldn't be exerting yourself. I'll be home soon.”

Olivia took a deep breath and exited the house. She stared out into the garden at her father's gravestone. “I'll be home soon, Dad. I just have to check up on the guild. Erza's been on a job for a few days now. I hope Natsu hasn't burned the place down.” She chuckled softly to herself. _I miss you. I wish you had taken me on that job._ She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

As she walked towards the guild hall she was troubled with old memories. She knew she wasn't the best kid to her parents and all she could do now was hopefully make it up to her mother. She knew there was resentment in her mother's heart towards her.

“Hey pervy Popsicle! You know no one wants to see that!” She could hear a certain salamander yelling. “Mind your business, flame brain!” Olivia huffed. “These two flea brains are always at each others' throat. Fire and ice. Two polar opposites. I'll never be surprised.” She pushed the guild doors open fully prepared to lay into them. Thankfully, Erza had all ready deescalated the situation with an ear in each finger. “Ow, ow, ow, ow. Okay, Erza! We'll stop.” The boys were begging for her to let go of their ear.

“Hey Scar. I see you've got everything under control.” Olivia waved. She could feel a pair of eyes watching her from the upper level of the guild. _Laxus..._ She bit her lip, trying to ignore his gaze. _I don't know what happened to you. I wish we could go back in time._ She smiled at her friends. There was a new blonde sitting at the table with the crew.

“Who's this new face?” Olivia gestured towards her. She was met with a smile. “Ah, my name is Lucy! I just joined this guild.” Olivia grinned. “Well, welcome to Fairy Tail. Most of us are pretty friendly. If you want I can show you around Magnolia later. I've lived here since I was a kid.” Lucy was grateful for the offer but declined. “I have to finish unpacking my stuff but I'll definitely let you know if I need any help.”

Olivia could hear Laxus scoff. She bit the inside of her cheek and shot a glare to him. She wished so desperately that he would pull his head from his ass. “Ever since Makarov gave him some of his magic power...” She muttered under her breath. She was getting worked up and needed some air.

“Hey guys, sorry to cut this reunion short but I need to go get some fresh air. Mom's got me running around the house making sure it doesn't fall apart. Oh! Speaking of which, thanks for the help with the roof Erza.” Erza smiled softly at Olivia.

“It's nothing. I know things have been tough since your dad died. We'll do anything to help you and your family.” Olivia blinked away a few tears. She nodded as Natsu and Grey agreed adamantly. “Thank you. It really does mean a lot. I have to go now...” She turned her back to her friends, taking a quick peek up at the second level. Laxus and his crew were gone.

 _Of course. He probably took a job and left without saying goodbye._ She pushed open the door. Her mind was clouded. She barely reached her house without finally succumbing to the changes within the last 10 years. She knelt in front of her dad's gravestone and let the tears fall.

“It's been 5 years, Dad. It doesn't get any easier, does it? Laxus was supposed to protect me when you left. He promised... Now it's like I don't even know who he is. He was so innocent, so kind... now... he's just...” She choked on her words, each becoming more painful than the last. She sobbed. “I miss you so much, Dad. Mom misses you. We're trying to make it without you. It's hard.” She punched the ground. “It wasn't supposed to be like this. You weren't supposed to die on that job. Why did you hide your illness from us? I could have taken the job. You could have stayed. You didn't have to die,” She felt her face getting flush. With every sentence, her voice raised ever so slightly. She stared at his gravestone. “Fucking say something! Give me a sign! YOU FUCKING PROMISED.” Olivia was met with silence.

She pushed herself to her feet, wiping away her tears with her sleeves. “You know, I can still protect you. I'll never break that promise to you.” She felt Laxus skim his fingers across her shoulders. She shuddered as the tears threatened their return. “Laxus, don't. You've changed. You're not the man who made that promise anymore.” She turned to meet his gaze. He cradled her face in his hands. She felt weightless when he blessed her skin.

“You're right. I'm not the man I was. I've grown stronger for you. I've grown stronger so I can never break that promise.” His voice intoxicated her; she drank in every word. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around him.

“Laxus...” Her voice broke as his hands roamed lovingly along her arms and back. “You've changed too much. You've gained strength at the cost of your friends. Your ego has shadowed everything you've done.” She pushed herself away from him. “You're not the man I fell in love with.” She could tell the words hit him like a dagger.

He clenched his fists. “Yeah, figured as much. A weakling like you would only use my strength to take the easy way in life. I'm better off without you.” The words cut through her like a knife. “At least I know that I won't have that baggage anymore.” He turned his back to her. “Laxus...” Olivia watched him walk away from her.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Olivia walked into her house. The door slammed behind her. She didn't bother to hide it anymore. She was hurt. Too much had changed in such a short time. “Momma... I'm home.” Her mother waddled out of her bedroom. “Olive, I heard you yelling. Are you okay?” Olivia took her mother in her arms. “Why did everything have to change so much? Why did dad have to die? Why did Laxus change? Why did you get sick? I hate this.” Olivia sobbed into her mother's shoulder. She felt her mother sigh.

“I wish I had the answers. I admit that I've asked the same things. It's hard to believe that things are the way they are now, but know this... you aren't alone. You have your friends. Even after I'm long gone, remember that I love you very much.” Olivia clenched her mother closer. “I always thought you hated me. I was such an awful child.” Her mother stroked her hair lovingly. “I could never hate you. Not even if you killed me. Now, go wash up. I have dinner on the stove. No more tears.” She wiped Olivia's tears from her face and smiled.

“Thanks, mom. I'll help set the table.” 


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is quickly learning that Laxus's personality changes had a root cause. After some soul searching she gets the answers she had been looking for.

**2 weeks later...**

“What do you mean there's a job missing from the S class board!?” Olivia slammed her hands on the table in front of her. Laxus leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. “A little blue cat came up and ripped it off.” Laxus turned his attention to Makarov. “Hey, Gramps! Stuff like that will get you kicked out of the guild. Not like those three weaklings will make it back alive from an S-class quest.”

Olivia stared at Laxus. She felt the rage building inside of her. _Cocky bastard._ Before she could open her mouth Makarov shouted up to him.

“Laxus! Just go and fetch them!” Laxus tilted his head towards his grandfather. “Yeah, right. I've got better things to do. Besides, everyone in Fairy Tail is supposed to be able to take care of themselves.” She felt Laxus stare directly at her. “Right?”

“I don't care about how you feel about Natsu. The fact is you're the only one strong enough to bring him back by force!” Makarov pleaded with his grandson feebly. Erza swiftly rose to her feet. “Grey and I will bring them back safely.”

She shot a glare at Laxus as they left. Olivia could no longer hold it together. “If they die, if any of them die... it's on you Laxus. I'll never forgive you.” She stood looking for the nearest object to throw at him. “You're awful.” She hurled it in his direction. There wasn't anything she could do now but wait. She had complete faith that Erza and Grey would bring all her friends home safely, but she still stared at Laxus hoping he would explode from her angry glare.

“Listen, babe. I'm not here as a rescue service. I have better things to do with my time.” He held the back of his head nonchalantly, smirking directly to Olivia now. “Fuck you, Laxus.” She growled working her way up the stairs. He eyed her, determining whether or not she was actually threatening him. “I never thought you were one for an audience, Olive.”

“Don't you ever fucking call me that again. You lost that right when you decided to get that lacrima surgery.” Olivia towered over him, her face flushed from anger and embarrassment. He knew exactly how to push her buttons and she fucking hated it. “You said you loved that nickname, especially when I had you under me.”

Before she could think she slapped him. “Quit thinking with your dick and think about the people around you. Prick.” She spat on his shoes as he sat bewildered. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack as she walked away from him. "You're a fucking asshole, Laxus."

**A week later...**

Chaos. Absolute chaos. Olivia had heard the explosions coming from the guildhall, triggering her fear from the first attack on the guildhall earlier in the week. Shadow Gear took a hard loss, almost losing their lives from a powerful enemy. She weaved her way through the panicked townsfolk in the streets until she heard Lucy's voice coming from a back alley. She hurried around the corner to witness Lucy under a capture spell.

Olivia attempted to sneak behind the pair of enemies but was immediately stopped in her tracks. “Drip...drip...drip...” The woman turned slowly, staring coldly towards her. A sudden coldness enveloped her legs and forced her to her knees. “Of fucking course, it has to be water.” Olivia hissed between her teeth.

“Juvia, this mademoiselle is not important to the mission. Be quick with it, S'il Vous plait.” The strange Frenchman was stroking his mustache as he spoke. His attention was mainly on Lucy as she lost consciousness. Olivia's mind was racing; there wasn't much she could do against a water mage without hurting Lucy or herself.

The water continued forcing its way up her body stopping shy of her mouth. Juvia stood in her vision observing her. “Either you're a fire mage or a lightning mage...” She could hear Juvia mutter under her breath. The water engulfed Olivia's head, leaving her panicked. She was frozen in place slowly suffocating. Whether or not she would survive was a mystery. The pair of enemies collected Lucy, the Frenchman waving his farewells to Olivia as she drowned.

 _Fucking useless! God fucking damn it!_ Once Juvia faded from sight she was released from the trap spell. She was left coughing up water, gasping for air; her fight for consciousness ended up a lost battle as she collapsed in the street surrounded by a puddle of water.

How Mira found her was a miracle. Her vision faded in and out being carried back to the guild hall's basement. Once there Mira had gently laid her on the floor and ensured that Olivia was at least still breathing. Olivia had heard the commotion outside; her guildmates screaming, the attacks. It was almost too overwhelming to take in.

“Thanks for the ride, Mira, but I really gotta get out there and help.” Olivia sat herself up and immediately coughed up more water. “That bitch really tried to fucking drown me.” Mira hadn't been paying her any mind. She had been too focused on a communication crystal.

“Laxus! Please. We need your help!” She could hear the voice plead to him. “Maybe if this Lucy becomes my woman I'll consider it.” He threw his head back and let out a proud laugh. A pang of jealousy hit Olivia's heart like a dagger.

“Laxus, you selfish, arrogant, ungrateful, unforgivable, egotistical, awful... dick.” Olivia crawled her way over to the crystal ball communicator. She mustered all the strength she had. “I was wrong about you from the start. You fooled me. Tally another fucking win on your board, but I'm done. It just fucking sucks I have to find out this way that you never cared about any of us. We don't need your help. We'll do this without you.” She grabbed the crystal ball and threw it against the floor. It shattered which unfortunately was the only pleasing feeling in this entire situation.

“Mira. I need to know what happened to Lucy. What's happening to the guild?” Mira choked back her tears. “Phantom Lord attacked us again. Erza, Natsu, and Gray are fighting to get Lucy back. The rest of the guild is trying to keep the attack from destroying the guildhall further. Master Makarov is...” Mira choked back tears. “His magic has been drained. We've all given him some of ours, but...” Olivia felt physically sick. _They kidnapped Lucy. They hurt Gramps._ “I have to help them. I have to help save them...” She tried to stand on her feet but stumbled back down to the floor.

“Stop it. You're not in any shape to do much of anything now. Whoever took Lucy isn't messing around. You almost drowned...” Mira reached out and rested her hand on Olivia's. “Just rest. They'll save Lucy. I promise.”

Olivia mustered whatever strength she could. “I'm not relying on everyone else to save the day anymore. That's why...” She trailed off, hesitating to finish the sentence. “That's why... I'm not going to be a weak little girl anymore. Mira, please... I need to do this. I can't promise I'll make it through this... but I'll damn well try to.”

Mira hesitated, but after a moment realized that regardless of her choice she would have to either force Olivia to stay or just let her go. Olivia hugged Mira close. “Thank you for understanding.” She struggled out of the guild hall's basement to the main floor. She could feel her lungs burning with every breath. She hesitated in the hall, her fallen comrades splayed in almost every corner. There were few still fighting completely oblivious to her presence. She had to figure out a way to get into Phantom Lord without being taken down in the process. A quick examination of her surroundings revealed a fallen column bridging Phantom Lord's hall to the shoreline.

“Perfect,” she murmured. She took a brief moment to gather her courage before she began the endeavor to reach the fallen column. As she dodged the magic attacks she could feel the pain in her chest intensify. _Not yet. I still have so far to go._ She willed her body to continue making her way up the column, fighting her body's threats of collapse.

She heard pained screams coming from what seemed to be a major hallway. Her immediate thought was Lucy, but after searching frantically through her immediate surroundings she realized it was Erza's cries of agony. Erza was being tortured before her. Her mouth betrayed her. “Let. Her. Go.” Each word dripped with venom. Her eyes clouded with absolute hatred towards the man in front of her. A growl escaped her lips. “Now.”

“You think you can stop me, child?” His voice boomed through the chaos. Olivia knew she couldn't, but she wasn't about to stop now. She raised her fists and braced herself to lunge at him. She stared at him. “I'm not here to win. I'm here to save as many of my comrades as I can.”

She gathered her magic power, feeling the sparks dance their way to her hands. “I may not be the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail but, I'll show you what I can fucking do!” She placed her hand on the floor and blasted her way into the air. She twisted her body to face the man. She stretched her arm, shooting an electric beam towards the man. He easily dodged, but it was enough to break his concentration to free Erza.

“Erza! Run! Get help. I can distract this creep.” Olivia launched herself from the ceiling towards the man. She gathered more magic energy preparing to unleash it all in his face. Erza propelled herself to meet Olivia in the attack. “If we can't do this together, then we can't call ourselves comrades,” Erza cried as she wrapped her arm around Olivia's right arm.

“Let's do this for our friends!” Erza and Olivia both shouted, only to be immediately halted by their enemy's darkness magic. Ensnared in the shadow field, the man introduced himself. “I normally wouldn't waste my time with pesky bugs, but you've proven yourself worthy of at least knowing who struck you down. I am Jose; Phantom Lord's leader.” A wicked smirk crossed his face.

“You won't be around much longer so don't struggle too much.” Olivia's body suddenly felt as if it were being torn apart. She let out an anguished cry. “Such a beautiful sound.” Jose turned to Erza. “Shall we continue, Titania?” He began to cackle as his torture of Erza continued. Olivia battled against her restraint. She gathered whatever magic she had left. She had an idea to at least allow her and Erza to escape to regroup.

“Hey, creep!” Olivia called to him through gritted teeth. “You call this torture? This is child's play.” _Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. I really hope this doesn't blow up in my face._

Jose faced her now, clearly annoyed. She had gathered enough magic for the spell to work. It was do or die. “Blinding Flash!” Olivia shouted, releasing all the energy from her eyes in a blinding flash of light. His concentration was indeed broken, causing Erza and Olivia both to fall to the floor. Jose rubbed his eyes, cursing the stubborn child who blinded him. Olivia wrapped Erza's arms around her back and began a slow and pained journey towards an exit. As they stumbled across the room Makarov descended slowly from above.

“You have shed the blood of our children and that is unforgivable. they have been made to suffer because of the incompetence of their parents.” Makarov motioned to Olivia and Erza. “We are both to blame Jose. This war between us has gone on long enough. Let’s end this here and now.”

She understood all too well what Master Makarov meant. It was definitely time to go.

**One year later...**

Olivia had been shopping around town ignoring a troublesome feeling she had felt since Phantom Lord attacked. She had spent some time trying to pinpoint her anxiety but ultimately decided that ignoring it would be the best choice. She couldn't control the past, and she certainly couldn't control the future. She strayed from her usual path home hoping a change of scenery would brighten her mood. The upcoming harvest festival would definitely serve as a fantastic distraction.

“Laxus, that's enough!” _Christ, Laxus. What are you up to now?_ Olivia swung herself around the corner to witness a nightmare. Laxus sneered towards the members of Shadow Gear while laying one final kick into Gajeel's side. “The weaklings should stay out of this!” She could hear the hate in Laxus's voice. He threw his arm out, releasing a wave of lightning magic towards the trio. She dropped her shopping bags and launched herself towards the commotion.

“Stop it!” Olivia shouted desperately, aiding Gajeel in shielding Shadow Gear from the attack. She felt her legs buckle under her realizing at that moment Laxus was out for blood. “Attacking your own guildmates?” Olivia questioned him, her own voice quivering. Her chest tightened as she braced herself for his answer, but was only met with a split-second distressed look from him. She staggered towards him as she feebly held back her tears. She was devastated. Her chest was tight; she felt like she was drowning.

“Please... this has to be a nightmare...” Her weakened voice muttered as the world around her darkened. She finally yielded, collapsing into Laxus's ready arms.

 _Why am I here?_ Olivia examined her surroundings suspiciously, unsure whether or not she had finally lost her mind. Somehow she was now just outside her home, staring into the dark and foreboding open door. Shadows heaved and bobbed along the grass as the clouds threatened to overtake the sun. “This isn't right.” Olivia anxiously hesitated at the door. A sudden clap of thunder made her flinch and rush inside.

“How is a lightning mage afraid of thunder?” A voice, coated in velvet echoed playfully around her. She frantically searched for him. “It's cute, Olive. Please don't look at me like that.” Olivia wildly opened doors, desperately trying to find him. The old him, before his ego consumed him, before he was focused on strength before his father was banished from the guild.

“Laxus, you're such an asshole.” Olivia pushed open her bedroom door, staring deep into her own memory. Laxus beckoned to her by pulling the sheet up for her to climb under. She glanced to him, absolutely certain she had lost her fucking mind.

Silence, broken only by a deep rumble of thunder hung through the air. She slowly stepped towards him and took her place by his side. She shivered against his bare skin as the thunder became louder and shook the house around them. “Don't worry, Olive. I'll protect you. I'll become strong enough so you'll never have to fear anything again.”

Olivia stared intently at his chest. “No.” She forced herself away from his embrace. “No!” She screeched furiously, understanding why she dreamt of this memory every night. “I did this to you.” Anguished, she sobbed staring deeply into his eyes. “I made you this way. I asked so much of you. I'm so sorry.”

“Olive,” She could hear someone else calling for her. Slowly, the world around her began to fade away into darkness. _How do I fix this?_ “Open your eyes. Please.” She was now able to finally see clearly as her eyes fluttered open. She shot herself upright instantly feeling a sharp pain in her head, certain that she took the brunt of his earlier attack there. “Easy, easy.” Laxus cooed as he nestled her into his arms.

She outlined the scar over his right eye, the memory haunting her. Olivia shifted her body to sit in front of him. “Laxus, listen to me. I'm sorry. I've done all of this. Ever since my father died, I've kept asking for more. You kept giving, and giving...” Her voice broke and quivered as she spoke. “...and I never thought once of how selfish I was being. I pushed you to the side as soon as I couldn't stand the way _I_ made you. You sacrificed your humanity for me...” She leaned in to cradle his face in her hands. “I'm so sorry, Laxus. I can never make this right.” Her thumbs lovingly stroked his cheeks as she pressed her lips against his.

He pulled away, kissing his way down to the crook of her neck. She shuddered against his breath against her skin. She loosened against his embrace, allowing him to completely envelope her. His embrace softened as he began to tremble. “I could have walked away at any time, Olive. It's not your fault. Please... just stay here with me.” She felt the grief in his voice. He \shifted his gaze to admire her face.

Olivia knew what a mess this would make for herself, but she could no longer resist. She loved this man; she would always. She was hoping to return what she had taken from him long ago. She combed her fingers through his golden spikes. She ached for every inch of him. Her eyes searched through his stormy eyes for a sign. A moment of weakness consumed him. A single tear caressed his cheek on its descent. Olivia traced his fingers with hers, intertwining them. His calloused hands felt so foreign to her.

“Laxus...” A soft hum escaped his lips from a mere whisper of his name. His thumbs traced her lips as his palms cradled her head. He kissed her, gently at first, but increased pressure while slipping his tongue through her lips. She tasted sickly sweet, of love lost then found. She bit her lip and gasped softly into his ear. “I won't run away again. I need you.” Olivia could feel him harden against her. She smiled, sliding her hands up his arms to his shoulders. A breathless whisper escaped her lips. “Destroy me.” Laxus instinctively grabbed her waist and pressed himself against her.

His hands roamed her body excitedly working their way under her shirt to her breasts. She felt her skin tingle as he blessed her with his electric touch. Her face flushed as her body shivered with excitement. His fingers danced their way along her collarbone then back down to her bust. “Please,” she begged as his fingers circled her nipples, sending a small spark through them. Olivia felt light-headed, moaning blissfully into his chest.

“That's my girl,” Laxus cooed in her ear as his right hand traced a line to her belly button. She trembled against his touch as she panted with delight. “Drink up. I'll give you everything you want.” His fingers danced down to her pelvic bone, sending sparks through her body. Olivia's thoughts were of only him; how she missed his touch, his voice, his love. The world around her felt dreamlike. She kissed his jawline as he slipped two fingers into her. She hissed, a mix of excitement and pleasure. “You'll wreck me, Olive.” Laxus exhaled against her neck, stretching her with two fingers.

Laxus nipped her neck as he brushed her clit with his thumb, sending more of his electricity through her. He pushed his tongue against the flesh of her neck, tracing his way to her jawline. He felt her tremble against his hand as he massaged her. She was close to being pushed over the edge.

Olivia blissfully moaned, his fingers thrusting deeper into her, curving them to hit her spot. In a moment of pure ecstasy, she cried out for him. She clenched against his fingers as he continued to thrust into her. Laxus was rock solid, feeling her pleasure drip off his fingers. After a brief moment, Laxus laid her down; he hovered over her and slid his tongue into her. So sweet, so intoxicating was her flavor that he wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her closer to his face, burying his mouth in her delicious folds. He could feel her wetness soaking his lips but it only made his more excited. Her hands grasped his head, pushing him deeper into her as she came. "Oh, fuck, Laxus!" Her cries only aroused him further.

Laxus could no longer control himself; he swiftly removed his clothing. Olivia licked her lips and eagerly climbed to her hands and knees, fully engulfing his cock with her mouth. Olivia gripped his thighs, greedily licking and sucking him, outlining his veins with her tongue. He couldn't hold back any longer. He combed his fingers through her hair and bobbed her head against him. Olivia hummed, using her tongue as a catalyst for her magic. She licked the base of his cock, sending a small shock through him. Laxus groaned as Olivia palmed his cock, sucking and magically stimulating the head of his shaft.

“Take me. I'm yours.” Olivia sighed as she glanced up to Laxus who was eagerly assisting her in removing her clothing. Laxus's hands roamed her frame, exploring every inch of skin he could see. He cradled her face in his hands and guided her on top of him.

“I love you, Olive.” His mouth met hers, their tongues intertwining as he slid himself inside of her. Olivia was met with a mixture of pleasure and pain as she stretched around his cock. She could feel the electricity coursing through her body. She loved the way he tasted like the calm before a storm, the way he used his magic to push her past her limit. Guttural moans escaped the kiss as Olivia bounced on his cock. She could feel her face flush with ecstasy.

“Laxus!” She cried for him as he grabbed her hips and bounced her harder, faster on his cock. He licked her neck in circles, down to her collarbones where he sucked them until love marks remained. “Cum for me, Olive.” Laxus mouthed her nipples, circling them with his tongue. She cried out, begging Laxus to fill her with his magic.

Laxus obliged, licking her nipples one last time before he cupped her breasts with his hands. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, anticipating his magic flowing through her. With a simple thrust, her plea was answered. Her body tensed as his lightning coursed through her veins, her muscles, her soul. She clenched around him, digging her nails in his back as she came.

“Fuck,” Laxus hissed. Olivia could feel his cock throbbing inside of her. She pressed her lips against the prominent muscle of his neck and sighed. She licked all the way down to his shoulder, stopping only to sink her teeth into his flesh. Laxus had reached his limit, shooting himself inside her, filling her. She crumpled on top of him, panting with exhaustion. Laxus nuzzled the nape of her neck as they both caught their breath.

“I love you, Laxus.” Olivia whispered in his ear as she cuddled him close to her. "I want to be your mate for life."


End file.
